I'll Cover you LokixSif
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: Sif is trapped in the bottom of an ice pit then receives help from the last person she'd ever expect. Set during Thor and The Dark World; ((A prequel fic connected to 'Reflections During Morning Sickness' ))


**((A prequel fic connected to 'Reflections During Morning Sickness' ))**

Sif crossed her arms over her chest, while the bitter cold attacked her skin. She couldn't admit defeat, even if she knew it was the case she could never say it to herself. It had been hours and she'd tried to climb out of the cave, but the frost provided no way for her to grip the sides and her weapons were stolen so she couldn't use them for leverage. The mighty Sif, dead at the bottom of hole. Not the grand victory or noble cause she'd envisioned for an early death. No one was coming back for her, they all thought she was back in Asgard gathering more soldiers. She would not let herself die this way! No! This was never how her tale would end! She stood again, eyes and jaw set and with all the strength she was able to muster she dug into the wall of ice and attempted to climb the wall.

And tried to did, each attempt never let her get more than six inches off the ground. She hissed and cursed every word she knew of in all speak. She scraped the wall, fingers turning to ice. Still too stubborn to stop struggling her own body went against her mind's wishes and sent her landing on her back in the snow. Sif rubbed the back of her head as the moon settled over the opening of the pit. Sif would never let tears come, she'd hold onto her pride for as long as she could. Her eyes closed and she breathed letting herself try to find some peace in her mind, or that by some chance her fate would change.

"Sif!"

Her eyes stayed closing, musing it was her mind now going.

"Sif! Are you all right?" The voice shouted.

She knew that voice. Her eyes darted open and above her was the last person she'd ever see, unless he was causing her pain. "Loki! Is Thor with you?"

"No, but we've been looking for you since you sent no signal back."

Sif cocked her head, eyes narrowing at him. He HAD to have some kind of plan against her. There was no way he wasn't enjoying being up there watching her suffer.

"I'll get you out of there, everyone is waiting for us." Loki saw her expression, and lost some patience. "I won't hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?!" Sif shouted, finding herself able to stand.

"If I wanted to then I would leave you down there to freeze."

"But then you'd miss the chance to torture me."

"What is more torturing than watching someone die a slow death?

He DID have a point. Loki wasn't cackling or pointing at her misfortune, which is what she pictured he'd do if he had the chance. She'd threaten to kill him several times (today alone) why wouldn't he pay her back? Why wouldn't he want her to pay for the way she'd treated him?

"Let me get you out of there." Loki insisted.

Sif thought for a moment longer and then nodded. "I swear if you-"

Before she could finish he rolled his eyes and multiplied himself. The trickster created a chain of clones she could climb on. Their skin went from his normal pale to royal blue, with intense red eyes. Sif blinked, seeing him as a Jotun was shocking, though she knew he was of their kind. Not wasting another moment Sif climbed the latter of men towards the top of the rim. It took a while on account she'd been down there for hours. It felt... strange, though she couldn't let her mind linger on it long, otherwise fall.

When she reached the top her head felt light and she grasped onto the first thing in reach. He steadied her, feeling his chilled arms around her. It was a different chill than the cave though. Sif looked up at his face again and saw were she was touching is when his skin looked like his normal hue. She sighed then stepped away from him as he removed the glamour from the blue and swirls on his body.

She dusted herself off. "Well now, let us get back to the mission." Sif couldn't say 'thank you', not when she was utterly confused.

"North from here." he said flatly.

She glanced over back at him, to see if he was following and she stared at him for a moment. Sif saw something, she saw a person she'd known long ago._ A boy_,_ a friend_ she'd forgotten about, or made herself forget. With that she recoiled, certain he had planned that. He was not to be trusted, having her in debt to them was what he truly wanted! Yes, that was it. Sif rationed, though rationalizing that as the reason only served to make her feel worse than being in the frozen pit again.

What she didn't know was how wrong she was. And how much he loved her.

Or how much she loved him...


End file.
